1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information record/reproduction device, information record/reproduction method and supply medium and relates in particular to an information record/reproduction device, information record/reproduction method and supply medium capable of speedy acquisition of information such as news or music, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
The applicant of this invention previously disclosed a method in Japanese Laid Open Patent 6-251564 for speedily acquiring information such as the news and the storing of desired items from among that acquired information. This proposed method not only allowed reusing of an expensive recording medium but also storing information once that information had been acquired.
More specifically as shown in FIG. 28, an information provider unit 220 stores the provided information such as news. The user refers to the information contents and prices as shown on a plurality of displays 221 and operates an output selector 222 to select the desired information for insertion to a information record/reproduction device 201 by way of an insertion/extraction slot 223. The information record/reproduction device 201 is configured to record the information acquired from the information provider unit 220 onto a primary record medium 210. The information record/reproduction device 201 receives the command entered by the user by way of a selector 203, and reads out (or loads) information corresponding to that command from information provider unit 220, and besides displaying that information on a display 202 also outputs the information to an earphone 204. The primary record medium 210 is comprised of a semiconductor memory that is expensive but has a fast information transfer speed.
When the information from the information provider unit 220 is recorded from the information record/reproduction device 201 onto the primary record medium 210, an information secondary record/reproduction device 230 is configured to read out (or load) the information recorded on the primary record medium 210 and record it onto an internal secondary record medium. This internal secondary record medium may for instance consist of an magneto-optic disk which has large memory capacity and is inexpensive compared to the semiconductor memory.
However, the above mentioned method had the problem that the information record/reproduction device 201 for recording information on the primary record medium 210; and the information secondary record/reproduction device 230 for recording information on the secondary record medium were two separate devices so that operation was troublesome to perform.
Another problem with the above mentioned method was that the information recorded on the primary record medium 210 was recorded on a plurality of secondary record mediums so that illegal copying could not be prevented.
In view of the above problems with the conventional art, this invention has the object of speedily acquiring information.
An information record/reproduction device as claimed in claim 1 is characterized in containing a receive means to receive the transmitted information, a storage means to store the information received by the receive means, and a record means to record onto a record medium the information stored by the storage means.
An information record/reproduction method as claimed in claim 7 is characterized in containing a receive step to receive the transmitted information, a storage step to store the information received by the receive step, and a record step to record onto a record medium the information stored by the storage step.
A supply medium as claimed in claim 8 is characterized by providing a program capable of being loaded into a computer for running an information record/reproduction device including the processing for performing a receive step to receive the transmitted information, a storage step to store the information received by the receive step, and a record step to record onto a record medium the information stored by the storage step.
An information record/reproduction device as claimed in claim 1 is characterized in that a receive means receives the transmitted information, a storage means stores the information received by the receive means, and a record means records onto a record medium the information stored by the storage means.
An information record/reproduction method as claimed in claim 7 and a supply medium as claimed in claim 8 are characterized by a receive step to receive the transmitted information, a storage step to store the information received by the receive step, and a record step to record onto a record medium the information stored by the storage step.